


Working Late

by mktprds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mktprds/pseuds/mktprds
Summary: Koutarou comes home to see that his husband has been working late. Again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all feverishly at 3 a.m., and even though it's very short, I am Emotionally Attached to it.

2 A.M.

Keiji sighs, his head is buried in his arms that are crossed on top of his desk. His glasses are set to the side; his eyes sting.

Work has been so much more exhausting than usual, he thinks. On top of becoming one of the primary editors for a new manga series, he is working with a new author. Cooperating with new people is a hassle, he thinks. It's difficult to adjust to different authors' standards or methods of work.

He heaves another sigh. Suddenly, he feels his eyes droop, and Keiji almost jumps up, sitting straight again. He quickly slips on his glasses and goes back to typing away on his computer.

6 A.M. 

By the time Koutarou gets home from the airport, he finds Keiji asleep at the desk in his self-made office.

"'Ji?" He softly calls.

Keiji looks so peaceful, he thinks, before he walks up to his desk to see what Keiji has been doing.

Work.

His computer is still running, and there's a half-full cup of coffee sitting on the coaster just a few inches away from Keiji's head. There's a semblance of a frown on Koutarou's face when he realizes that Keiji stayed up late for work again.

"Keiji," he softly calls out, this time rubbing his husband's back to ease him awake.

He hums, but it sounds more like a groan. Keiji is a little unaware of his surroundings when he sits up, but when he sees Koutarou, a sleepy but adoring expression settles on his face.

He stretches his arms slowly, "When did you get home, Kou?" 

Keiji's sleepy voice melts Koutarou's heart, but he won't let himself forget what he has to say.

"Just now," he answers. "But 'Ji… When did you fall asleep here?"

Keiji looks at his computer, then to his husband. He doesn't remember falling asleep in the first place; he shrugs.

"'M not sure," his voice is still very sleepy.

"'Ji, let's go to bed," Koutarou suggests as his expression softens (even more, if that's possible).

Keiji would normally protest and get back to work, but he looks so worn out. The sleepy male simply nods, turning off his computer with a few mouse clicks, and getting up out of his chair. He keeps yawning and with every blink, he closes his eyes for a little bit longer. There are also visible dark circles beneath his pretty teal eyes, Koutarou notices. 

Koutarou kisses his husband's forehead and holds his hand. He leads them out of Keiji's office, but he realizes that the other man is lagging behind and, quite literally, dragging his feet. The taller male hums in thought for a moment.

"Get on my back, 'Ji."

Keiji complies without a word, loosely hooking his arms around his husband's neck as Koutarou effortlessly grabs the bottom of his thighs and lifts Keiji onto his back. It takes only a few moments for Koutarou to turn out of the office and make his way to their bedroom at the end of the hall.

Carefully letting Keiji down, Koutarou ushers him into bed. He goes so far as to pull the covers over him. His husband is already falling fast asleep by the time Koutarou goes around to the other side of their bed and tucks himself in beside Keiji. Koutarou props himself up on an elbow as he wraps his other arm around Keiji's torso.

"Good night, 'Ji." He whispers.

Even though he knows his other half is fast asleep already, he keeps talking.

"I wish you would take it easy on yourself. You work so much."

Koutarou lays his head down, too, facing his husband. He tucks a few loose strands of hair behind Keiji's ear.

"Sleep well, I love you."

He presses a gentle kiss to Keiji's forehead. Before he sleeps, he thinks: I will definitely be scolding him for staying up late to work again. And then he drinks in the peaceful expression on his husband's beautiful face, and he goes to sleep, too.


End file.
